


Смотри на меня

by Kress



Series: ЗемлячЪ&Бэлла [5]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Russian Revolution RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Это называется "ревность". Не делай вид, что забыла слово.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смотри на меня

Уже несколько минут я, делая вид, что уткнулась в газету, издали наблюдаю, как Землячка оживлённо разговаривает с каким-то молодым брюнетом. У него тёмные глаза, ямка на подбородке, и мне приходит в голову, что без этих небольших усиков он был бы слегка похож на меня. Он смущённо улыбается и что-то говорит, быстро и взволнованно, а Роза небрежно отмахивается и… Она похлопала его по плечу? И погладила ободряюще по руке? Я роняю газету. Между тем незнакомец весело отдаёт Землячке честь и, всё ещё улыбаясь, направляется к выходу.  
\- Здравствуйте, товарищ Кун. Это вы уронили? – спрашивает он, поравнявшись со мной, и начинает наклоняться за газетой.  
\- Я подниму! – резко, почти грубо отвечаю я и хватаю газету с такой силой, что она рвётся. Он странно смотрит на меня, потом чуть наклоняет голову в знак прощания и проходит мимо.  
Снова взглянув на Землячку, я понимаю, что она всё видела.  
\- Бэлла, у тебя откуда руки растут? - недовольно говорит она, когда я подхожу. – Свежая газета, там выступление Ленина. Аккуратней надо!  
\- Да… А это кто? – тычу я пальцем себе за плечо.  
Землячка забирает у меня газету, придирчиво разглядывает порванную страницу.  
\- Руки-крюки… А это товарищ Папанин, Иван Дмитриевич. Очень способный молодой человек, новый комендант ЧК. Я его рекомендовала.  
Фамилия кажется знакомой.  
\- Это не он донесение доставил в начале ноября? С Турцией что-нибудь.  
\- Что-то! – Землячка раздражённо взмахивает газетой, и страница рвётся ещё больше. Это её отрезвляет, и она продолжает спокойнее: - Бэлла, ты бы лучше русский язык учила. Особенно разницу между «что-то» и «что-нибудь»! А товарищ Папанин – да, пробрался через охранение белых, дальше через Турцию, потом морем, в шторм. Совершил настоящий подвиг. Не хватает у нас таких людей.  
\- И что он… говорил?  
\- Волнуется, - как-то очень тепло отвечает она, глядя в сторону двери. – Думает, не справится, опыта нет. Чушь, конечно. У Дзержинского опыта тоже не было, и ничего, взялся, раз партии нужно. Опыт – дело наживное.  
Она рассуждает правильно, но я уже насторожилась. Как давно они знакомы с этим Папаниным? То, что она вот так запросто к нему прикасалась, не даёт мне покоя. От Землячки не дождёшься спонтанной нежности, не такой она человек, хотя иногда я ещё жду, что она, например, приобнимет меня, проходя мимо…

Полным ходом идёт изъятие излишков у буржуазии. Практически всё реквизированное поступает к Папанину, и это вызывает у меня безусловно подлое и мелочное, но очень жгучее желание устроить небольшое несовпадение реального количества ценностей с описью. С большим трудом я отказалась от этой затеи – только потому, что она могла бросить тень на Землячку, рекомендовавшую Папанина. Но сейчас, когда я шагаю к зданию ЧК с комиссией специалистов из Москвы, слабая надежда на его отстранение всё же теплится.  
Землячка нервничает. Это заметно по тому, как она резким движением слишком часто одёргивает свою кожанку или поправляет очки. Папанин кажется совершенно спокойным, улыбается открытой, честной улыбкой. Я, как обычно, держусь в стороне, молча наблюдаю.  
\- Та-ак, - тянет один из проверяющих, кажется, его фамилия Панкратов. – Сервиз. Где?  
\- Да вот стоит, - показывает Папанин.  
У Панкратова расширяются глаза.  
\- Это же севрский фарфор! Семнадцатый век! – он поднимает нарядную чашку, медленно поворачивает, рассматривая со всех сторон. – Настоящее богатство. Только, похоже, не хватает ещё одной чашки.  
\- И салатницы, - подсказывает другой член комиссии.  
Все, включая меня, сверлят Папанина взглядами. Он пожимает плечами, оглядывается на Землячку, которая коротко кивает.  
\- Пойдёмте посмотрим по зданию. Может, они здесь где-то и есть.  
Мы идём смотреть. Чуть отстав от комиссии, я ловлю Землячку за рукав:  
\- Роза…  
\- Потом, Бэлла, - отмахивается она.  
Чашка находится довольно быстро: из неё пьёт часовой. Поиски салатницы затягиваются, но вот наконец найдена и она, полная корма для сторожевого пса. Я решаю не сдерживать смешок. Землячка задирает бровь. Панкратов в ужасе. Папанин смотрит в сторону.  
\- С ума сошли! – не может успокоиться Панкратов. – Семнадцатый век же!..  
Папанин снова пожимает плечами, смущённо улыбается.  
\- Ну, чашки, тарелки… Я не знал… Какая разница, из чего они… Было бы что из них есть!  
\- Совершенно верно, товарищ Папанин! – подтверждает Землячка. – Молодец. Но в следующий раз будьте повнимательней.  
\- Да уж пожалуйста! – восклицает Панкратов.  
Когда через месяц комиссия уезжает, Землячка вздыхает с облегчением.  
\- Всё-таки я в нём не ошиблась. Себе ничего взял и другим присвоить не позволил. Объявим благодарность.  
Я не разделяю её энтузиазма.  
\- За то, что свою работу выполнил?  
\- Замечательно выполнил. А за то, что донесение доставил через столько препятствий, вообще орден можно дать.  
Я пытаюсь возражать, но она, уже не слушая, снимает трубку телефона и набирает номер.  
\- Станислав Францевич, добрый день. Землячка. Вы, пожалуйста, пришлите ко мне товарища Папанина.  
Я складываю руки на груди. Что за этим кроется? Почему она его опекает?  
\- Бэлла, что с тобой? – подозрительно косится на меня Землячка. – С тебя разве что искры не сыплются. Пойти проспаться не пробовала? Я тут и сама справлюсь.  
Вдвоём её с ним оставить? Вот уж не дождётся!  
\- Ничего, - сухо отвечаю я, - я тоже поблагодарю товарища Папанина.  
Она фыркает и начинает раскладывать на столе какие-то бумаги. Я сижу в той же позе, смотрю в стену. Не знаю, сколько времени проходит в этой напряжённой тишине, пока наконец не появляется Папанин. Энергично отдаёт честь:  
\- Здравствуйте, Розалия Самойловна! Товарищ Кун…  
Розалия Самойловна, значит? Мало кому она позволяет называть себя по имени-отчеству. Я поджимаю губы.  
\- От имени партии, товарищ Папанин, выражаю вам благодарность за сбережение огромных ценностей для советского народа! – торжественно провозглашает Землячка. – Я очень рада, что вы меня не подвели. Получаю только положительные отзывы о вашей работе от товарища Реденса и других. Ещё раз поздравляю, товарищ Папанин, с успехом!  
Она встаёт из-за стола, подходит к чекисту и, придерживая за плечи, расцеловывает его. У меня руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. Папанин, покрасневший и смущённый, всё улыбается, а Землячка поворачивается ко мне и приподнимает одну бровь.  
\- А вы что же молчите, товарищ Кун? Скажите что-нибудь герою дня.  
Как в тумане я заставляю себя подняться и протянуть ему руку.  
\- Что ж, да, поздравляю, товарищ Папанин. Продолжайте в том же духе.  
Что он отвечает, я не слышу. Наверно, что-нибудь вроде «Рад стараться». Я вижу только Землячку, которая очень любезно провожает его к выходу.

Её глаза плотно закрыты, между бровей обозначилась складка. Я целую её туда и шепчу:  
\- Роза, посмотри на меня.  
Она что-то невнятно бормочет, обхватывает меня рукой за шею, прижимая мою голову к своей груди. Не без труда освободившись, я настойчиво повторяю:  
\- Посмотри на меня, Роза. Я хочу видеть твои глаза.  
\- Просто продолжай…  
Я успела уже достаточно себя накрутить.  
\- Ты представляешь его? Ну, скажи! Не хочешь смотреть, чтобы фантазия не рухнула?!  
Она наконец открывает глаза, и я с облегчением вижу в них искреннее непонимание.  
\- Чего? Ты что несёшь?  
Но остановиться я уже не могу.  
\- Только нет его тут, Папанина твоего. Есть я, так что будь добра смотреть на меня!  
Землячка странно дёргается, видимо, пытаясь меня оттолкнуть, но я перехватываю её запястья и впечатываю в матрас у неё над головой, а пальцы другой руки вгоняю в неё с такой силой, что на миг мне самой становится страшно. Я неуверенно замираю, а Землячка смеётся, презрительно и зло.  
\- Да-а, Бэлла. Не зря ты в дурке-то сидела.  
Сомнения исчезают. Я кусаю её в шею и грубо зажимаю ей рот, когда она вскрикивает. Хочется… сломать. Растерзать. Утвердить свою власть. И я это делаю, пока хватает сил.  
\- Ты с ним спала? – почти рычу я.  
\- Нет, я…  
\- Точно?  
\- Точ…но, - у неё сбивается дыхание.  
\- И не собиралась? – спрашиваю я сквозь стиснутые зубы и добавляю четвёртый палец.  
\- Нет! – выкрикивает она, выгибаясь. – Чёрт!  
Власть опьяняет.

Утром я с некоторой долей раскаяния отмечаю её распухшие искусанные губы и напряжённую походку. И то, и другое наверняка вызовет в обкоме вопросы, которые, конечно, никто не задаст, но обсуждать будут долго. Переусердствовала я, да… Причём сильно.  
\- Я сделала тебе чай, - примирительно говорю я. – Как ты любишь.  
\- Спасибо, - она протягивает руку за чашкой, и синяки на запястье бросаются в глаза.  
Я несколько раз открываю и закрываю рот, наконец решаюсь и говорю виновато:  
\- Прости, Роза. Я… не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
\- Это называется «ревность», - хмыкает Землячка. – Не делай вид, что забыла слово.  
\- Я вообще-то не собиралась… вот так грубо. Это…  
Она снисходительно улыбается.  
\- Да не мямли, не мямли! Разве я сказала, что мне не понравилось?  
Ах вот оно что. Мне сразу становится гораздо лучше.  
\- Я знала, что у тебя есть потенциал. Опять права, м-м? – Землячка отпивает чая, одобрительно кивает. – А Папанин просто такой… славный. И настоящий коммунист. Он чем-то похож на моего брата, а чем-то, даже, на тебя. Не находишь? – чуть прищуривается и делает ещё глоток.  
\- Ладно, хватит о нём, - бурчу я.  
\- Ладно, хватит, - легко соглашается она. – Но теперь я знаю, что делать, если мне захочется от тебя инициативы.


End file.
